1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to apparatus and method of rearranging data and storage apparatus to store the rearranged data, and more particularly, to apparatus and method of storing data in an interleaving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional host computer includes a plurality of memory units to store data. The memory units have a log area to temporarily store the data and a data area to store the temporarily stored data. The memory units are, for example, an HDD, a FDD, a DRAM, an SRAM, a flash memory, a flash EEPROM, etc. However, the data area and the log area are fixed within the memory units, causing a slow speed of the memory unit in reading and writing and a low performance of the host computer in processing.